010000100110100101101110011000010111001001111
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Entire DP story in binary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **01001001.00100000.01100100.01101111.00100000.01101110.01101111.01110100.00100000.01101111.01110111.01101110.00100000.01000100.01100001.01101110.01101110.01111001.00100000.01010000.01101000.01100001.01101110.01110100.01101111.01101101.00101110.00100000.01001001.01100100.01100101.01100001.00100000.01100110.01110010.01101111.01101101.00100000.01000011.01110010.01100001.01100011.01101011.01100101.01110010.01110011.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.00100000.01000110.01101111.01111000.00100111.01110011.00100000.01110011.01110100.01101111.01110010.01111001.00101100.00100000.00110000.00110001.00110000.00110000.00110001.00110001.00110000.00110001.00110000.00110001.00110001.00110000.00110001.00110000.00110000.00110001.00110000.00110001.00110001.00110000.00110001.00110001.00110001.00110000.00110000.00110001.00110001.00110000.00110000.00110001.00110000.00110000.00110000.00110000.00110001.00110000.00110000.00110000.00110000.00110000.00110000.00110001.00110000.00110000.00110000.00101110.00100000.01001001.00100000.01100100.01101111.00100000.01101111.01110111.01101110.00100000.01110100.01101000.01101001.01110011.00100000.01110011.01110100.01101111.01110010.01111001.00101100.00100000.01110100.01101000.01101111.01110101.01100111.01101000.00101110.00100000.01010011.01101111.00100000.01101110.01101111.00100000.01110011.01110100.01100101.01100001.01101100.01101001.01101110.01100111.00101110.**

00100010.01000100.01110101.01100100.01100101.00100001.00100000.01000001.01110010.01100101.00100000.01110111.01100101.00100000.01110010.01100101.01100001.01101100.01101100.01111001.00100000.01110100.01100001.01101100.01101011.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100000.01101001.01101110.00100000.01100010.01101001.01101110.01100001.01110010.01111001.00111111.00100001.00100010.00100000.01000100.01100001.01101110.01101110.01111001.00100000.01100101.01111000.01100011.01101100.01100001.01101001.01101101.01100101.01100100.00101110.00100000.01010100.01110101.01100011.01101011.01100101.01110010.00100000.01100111.01110010.01101001.01101110.01101110.01100101.01100100.00101110.00100000.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01011001.01100101.01110000.00100001.00100000.01001110.01101111.01101110.01100101.00100000.01101111.01100110.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.00100000.01110010.01100101.01100001.01100100.01100101.01110010.01110011.00100000.01100011.01100001.01101110.00100000.01110100.01100101.01101100.01101100.00100000.01110111.01101000.01100001.01110100.00100000.01110111.01100101.00100111.01110010.01100101.00100000.01110011.01100001.01111001.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100001.00100010.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01000010.01110101.01110100.00100000.01110111.01101000.01111001.00100000.01110111.01101111.01110101.01101100.01100100.00100000.01110111.01100101.00100000.01110111.01100001.01101110.01110100.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100001.01110100.00111111.00100010.00100000.01000100.01100001.01101110.01101110.01111001.00100000.01100001.01110011.01101011.01100101.01100100.00101110.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01010100.01101111.00100000.01110011.01100101.01100101.00100000.01101000.01101111.01110111.00100000.01101101.01100001.01101110.01111001.00100000.01110000.01100101.01101111.01110000.01101100.01100101.00100000.01101100.01101111.01101111.01101011.00100000.01110101.01110000.00100000.01100001.01101110.00100000.01101111.01101110.01101100.01101001.01101110.01100101.00100000.01110100.01110010.01100001.01101110.01110011.01101100.01100001.01110100.01101111.01110010.00100000.01110100.01101111.00100000.01110100.01110010.01100001.01101110.01110011.01101100.01100001.01110100.01100101.00100000.01110100.01101000.01101001.01110011.00101110.00100010.00100000.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01001000.01101101.01101101.00101110.00101110.00101110.01010111.01100101.01101100.01101100.00101110.00101110.00101110.01001111.01101011.01100001.01111001.00101110.00100000.01001100.01000001.01001101.01000101.00100000.01001010.01001111.01001011.01000101.00100000.01010100.01001001.01001101.01000101.00100001.00100000.01001000.01100101.01111001.00100000.01010100.01110101.01100011.01101011.00101100.00100000.01100111.01110101.01100101.01110011.01110011.00100000.01110111.01101000.01100001.01110100.00111111.00100010.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01010111.01101000.01100001.01110100.00111111.00100010.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01000011.01101000.01101001.01100011.01101011.01100101.01101110.00100000.01100010.01110101.01110100.01110100.00101110.00100010.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01000100.01000001.01001101.01001101.01001001.01010100.00100001.00100010.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01001001.00100000.01101100.01101111.01110110.01100101.00100000.01110100.01101000.01101001.01110011.00100000.01100001.01101100.01110010.01100101.01100001.01100100.01111001.00101110.00100010.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01001001.00100000.01101011.01101110.01100101.01110111.00100000.01111001.01101111.01110101.00100000.01110111.01101111.01110101.01101100.01100100.00101110.00100010.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.01010011.01100001.01101101.00100000.01100011.01100001.01101101.01100101.00100000.01101001.01101110.00100000.01101111.01101110.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.00100000.01110100.01110111.01101111.00100000.01100010.01101111.01111001.01110011.00100000.01100001.01110100.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.00100000.01100011.01101111.01101101.01110000.01110101.01110100.01100101.01110010.00100000.01101001.01101110.00100000.01010100.01110101.01100011.01101011.01100101.01110010.00100111.01110011.00100000.01110010.01101111.01101111.01101101.00101100.00100000.01110100.01111001.01110000.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100000.01110100.01100101.01111000.01110100.00100000.01101001.01101110.01110100.01101111.00100000.01100001.00100000.01110100.01110010.01100001.01101110.01110011.01101100.01100001.01110100.01101111.01110010.00100000.01101111.01100110.00100000.01110011.01101111.01110010.01110100.01110011.00101110.00100000.01010011.01101000.01100101.00100000.01110010.01100001.01101001.01110011.01100101.01100100.00100000.01100001.01101110.00100000.01100101.01111001.01100101.01100010.01110010.01101111.01110111.00101110.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01010111.01101000.01100001.01110100.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.00100000.01101000.01100101.01100011.01101011.00100000.01100001.01110010.01100101.00100000.01111001.01101111.01110101.00100000.01110100.01110111.01101111.00100000.01100100.01101111.01101001.01101110.01100111.00111111.00100010.00100000.01010011.01101000.01100101.00100000.01101001.01101110.01110001.01110101.01101001.01110010.01100101.01100100.00101110.00100000.01000100.01100001.01101110.01101110.01111001.00100000.01101100.01101111.01101111.01101011.01100101.01100100.00100000.01100001.01110100.00100000.01101000.01100101.01110010.00100000.01110111.01101001.01110100.01101000.00100000.01100001.00100000.01100111.01110010.01101001.01101110.00101110.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01010111.01110010.01101001.01110100.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100000.01110011.01110100.01110101.01100110.01100110.00100000.01101001.01101110.00100000.01100010.01101001.01101110.01100001.01110010.01111001.00101100.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.01101110.00100000.01110000.01110101.01110100.01110100.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100000.01101001.01110100.00100000.01101111.01101110.00100000.01100110.01100001.01101110.01100110.01101001.01100011.01110100.01101001.01101111.01101110.00101110.00100010.00100000.01001000.01100101.00100000.01110010.01100101.01110000.01101100.01101001.01100101.01100100.00100000.01101000.01100001.01110000.01110000.01101001.01101100.01111001.00101110.00100000.01010011.01100001.01101101.00100000.01100111.01100001.01110110.01100101.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.01101101.00100000.01100001.01101110.00100000.01101111.01100100.01100100.00100000.01101100.01101111.01101111.01101011.00101110.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01010111.01101000.01111001.00100000.01100100.01101111.01100101.01110011.00100000.01110100.01101000.01101001.01110011.00100000.01101110.01101111.01110100.00100000.01110011.01110101.01110010.01110000.01110010.01101001.01110011.01100101.00100000.01101101.01100101.00111111.00100010.00100000.01010011.01101000.01100101.00100000.01100001.01110011.01101011.01100101.01100100.00101110.00100000.01000100.01100001.01101110.01101110.01111001.00100000.01100001.01101110.01100100.00100000.01010100.01110101.01100011.01101011.01100101.01110010.00100000.01100111.01110010.01101001.01101110.01101110.01100101.01100100.00100000.01100001.01110100.00100000.01101000.01100101.01110010.00100000.01100001.01101110.01100100.00100000.01100011.01101111.01101110.01110100.01101001.01101110.01110101.01100101.01100100.00100000.01110100.01111001.01110000.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100000.01110011.01110100.01110101.01100110.01100110.00100000.01101001.01101110.00101110.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01001000.01100101.01111001.00100000.01000100.01100001.01101110.01101110.01111001.00101110.00100010.00100000.01010100.01110101.01100011.01101011.01100101.01110010.00100000.01110011.01100001.01101001.01100100.00101110.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01001101.01101101.00111111.00100010.00100000.01000100.01100001.01101110.01101110.01111001.00100000.01110010.01100101.01110000.01101100.01101001.01100101.01100100.00101110.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01001001.00100111.01101101.00100000.01100010.01101111.01110010.01100101.01100100.00101110.00100000.01001100.01100101.01110100.00100111.01110011.00100000.01100111.01101111.00100000.01100111.01100101.01110100.00100000.01110011.01101111.01101101.01100101.00100000.01101001.01100011.01100101.00100000.01100011.01110010.01100101.01100001.01101101.00101110.00100010.00100000.01001000.01100101.00100000.01110011.01100001.01101001.01100100.00101110.00100000.01010011.01100001.01101101.00100000.01110011.01101101.01101001.01110010.01101011.01100101.01100100.00101110.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01001001.00100000.01101011.01101110.01100101.01110111.00100000.01111001.01101111.01110101.00100000.01100111.01110101.01111001.01110011.00100000.01110111.01100101.01110010.01100101.00100000.01100111.01100101.01110100.01110100.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100000.01110100.01101001.01110010.01100101.01100100.00100000.01101111.01100110.00100000.01101001.01110100.00100000.01100001.01101100.01110010.01100101.01100001.01100100.01111001.00101110.00100000.01010100.01101000.01101111.01110101.01100111.01101000.00101100.00100000.01101000.01101111.01110111.00100000.01100011.01100001.01101110.00100000.01111001.01101111.01110101.00100000.01101010.01110101.01110011.01110100.00100000.01101100.01100101.01100001.01110110.01100101.00100000.01101001.01110100.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.01110010.01100101.00111111.00100010.00001101.00001010.00001101.00001010.00100010.01001100.01101001.01101011.01100101.00100000.01110100.01101000.01101001.01110011.00101110.00100010.00100000.01010100.01110101.01100011.01101011.01100101.01110010.00100000.01110011.01100001.01101001.01100100.00101100.00100000.01101001.01101110.01110000.01110101.01110100.01110100.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100000.01110100.01101000.01100101.00100000.01100100.01100001.01110100.01100001.00100000.01100001.01101110.01100100.00100000.01110000.01101100.01100001.01100011.01101001.01101110.01100111.00100000.01101001.01110100.00100000.01101111.01101110.00100000.01100110.01100001.01101110.01100110.01101001.01100011.01110100.01101001.01101111.01101110.00101110.00001101.00001010.


	2. Note

Alright, this is due to a number of reviews I've gotten that have a bit of complaint about the thing written in binary. It was just a _joke_. Don't take things so seriously.

I would also like to employ the 'You no like, you no read' bit of wisdom. For goodness' sake, if it bothers you _that _much over a stupid humor, it's called the 'back' button.

I am not forcing you to read and review this, or even translate it.

After some annoying anonymous reviews (and some non-anonymous) I decided to make this author's note.

For Pete's sake, I write fanfiction as a hobby. I don't really write seriously. So, take a few steps back, think about this, and next time if you don't like...

**DON'T READ.**

Oy vey.

~JuneLuxray


End file.
